The growing functionality of communication terminals entails that testing of these terminals becomes increasingly important. The enhanced functionality of IP-based communication terminals generates demands to perform both RF measurements and IP measurements on such terminals. Further, in recent years, the aspect of IT security, also known as cybersecurity, has gained importance for all kind of information systems.
Against technical background, there is a need to provide a method and apparatus for testing a security of communication of a device under test formed by an IP-based communication terminal.